


A Wink and A Smile

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, J2, M/M, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wink and A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> As far as i know this didn't happen, it's all fiction just borrowed the names.

So fucking pretty, and all mine. That’s what Jensen thought as he watched his finger move down the cleft of his lover’s ass and sink down into his tight opening. He smiled softly as he removed it and watched with fascination as the beautiful pink muscle contracted as though it were winking at him. Inviting him. He definitely was going to accept the invitation. With his fingers. His tongue. His cock.

As he leaned down to kiss the small of Jared’s back, Jensen warmed at the memory of when he first met Jared. How he knew that when he was first hit with the blinding, shy, dimpled smile this gorgeous man turned on him, that he would claim him. He just _knew_ he was going to have him. Love him. Fuck him.

Now here he was, spread out on his bed, beautiful tanned skin against crisp white sheets, begging Jensen to fuck him, to take him apart. His body was a work of art. Toned and tan, soft yet hard and trembling for him. Just for him.

Jared had never been with a man before, so he would be the first one to sink into this perfect ass, to brush against that sweet spot buried inside him.  It was Jensen’s intention to make sure that no one else got that chance that Jared came back to him for more. Still wanting. Still begging.

He knew Jared was expecting him to open him up with his fingers, to slowly tease him, because that what he told him he would do. Promised him that’s what he would do. That’s why he loved the gasp of surprise when his tongue circled, then slid into that tight ring. That gasp soon turned to loud whimpering and keening.  

Grinning wickedly at the response, he licked his tongue over that tight hole and then plunged in, tasting the musky flavor that was totally Jared. The action caused the man beneath him to buck his ass towards him. He was both seeking and running from the overwhelming pleasure that was causing fire to shoot through his veins.

“Jesus fuck!’ Was wrung from him as he felt Jensen’s tongue work its magic on his entrance.

Jensen’s fingers dug into Jared’s hips and Jared’s dug into the bed.  Jensen held him in place as he lifted his ass chase his mouth. 

There would be bruises, Jensen’s marks.  Marks proving that Jared was his. His.

 Once he held him steady, he plowed his tongue in as deep as it would go, slowly fucking his ass, making Jared moan deep animalistic guttural sounds of pleasure.

“Jensen pleasepleaseplease!” Jared begged his voice rough from the pleasure that was choking him. 

Jensen is sure that he doesn’t know what he is begging for, but he knows.  He knows that he will give him everything he is begging for and things that he isn’t. He knows that he is going to make him come on just his tongue alone. 

Even though he wants too, Jensen is not touching that long, thick, beautiful weeping cock and Jared can’t because he is on his elbows with his ass in the air with legs spread and at his mercy. 

Two more flicks of his tongue and he felt Jared’s body stiffen and that muscle clinch around his tongue as Jared came over his stomach and chest. Both men then collapsed onto the bed, panting and out of breath.

Going to his knees, Jensen just had to see, see that inviting hole. It was open and wet, and still winking at him as Jared’s body was still working through its orgasm. Soon, he hoped, he would be able to see it with his come dripping out, running down his balls. His body shuddered at the thought.

“Beautiful.” He declared transfixed by the sight before him.

Climbing his way up Jared’s lax body, he kissed his neck, that sensitive spot behind his ear and then licked the shell of his ear before asking in a soft whisper “you okay baby boy?’

Jared felt boneless, as though he was floating, so he could only muster a heartfelt “M’good” in response.

Reaching under the pillow, Jensen grabbed a condom and lube. He covered his cock with the condom, slowly because he didn’t want to come while putting it on. He had waited so long for this, for Jared.

 Feeling heat creep down his spine and settle in his belly, Jensen had to wait before he lubed himself. He clamped his hand at the base of his cock because that was no way this was going to end before he sank into this piece of heaven laid out spread eagle before him. 

Look at him!

Finally, under control, he slicked himself, drew Jared back up to his knees and lined his cock up to Jared’s welcoming hole. He then slowly eased in the perfect mushroom head and waited. He had to force himself to be still, but this time it was for Jared’s sake. He didn’t want to cause his lover any more pain than he had too.

Inch, by tortuous inch, he entered Jared until he was fully seated. He knew that there was some burn and pain, but that couldn’t be avoided. He took one of his hands and ran down Jared’s muscled back to soothe him.

“You’re doing good baby boy, just breathe. God this feels so fucking good!”

No pussy had ever felt like this. So tight and so god dammed hot. He was almost too tight. Almost. Like a glove that was tailored specifically for his cock. 

No other man and certainly no woman has ever looked or felt this good hanging off his dick.

“Jesus, Jensen do something!” Jared swore at him.

“Now!” he demanded, frustration coloring his voice when Jensen didn’t move at his command.

So he did. He moved. He pulled out until just the head was still being swallowed by Jared’s hungry body, and then he thrust back in until his hips slapped against Jared’s ass. 

He was going to go slow, he really was, but when he found Jared’s prostrate and made him mewl, and writhe underneath him, well he couldn’t hold himself back. That sound went straight to his dick.

His thrusts were fast and furious. Maintaining the rhythm he created, Jensen leaned forward so the he could reach underneath and grab Jared’s cock. He tried to produce the same furious rhythm, but he was too far gone to pull it off. It didn’t matter because a few strokes later both men were soon moaning each other’s name in completion.

Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist, and his hand resting on his stomach. They were still joined as he tucked the large man into his body and rolled them on their sides. As gently as he could, he pulled out, but as gentle as it was, it still it caused Jared to wince a little. Removing the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the trash, Jensen gathered the other man to him as though he were a priceless treasure.

“Jensen,” Jared said, his voice wrecked from voicing the pleasure that the other man wrought from his body.

“Yeah?”

“I….I never knew…men… could be so fucking good!” he stuttered.

“Oh it gets better” Jensen chuckled. “Let me recover and I’ll show you how much better”

“Promises, promises.” Jared chided as he drifted off to sleep.

Fin

AN: This is my first fan fic, so I’m kind of nervous. Please give me feedback, should I continue or not. 

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
